Diario de un adicto en recuperacion
by Kitsu Preetyme
Summary: Mi primer fanfci....piedad con los reviews! (aunque acepto criticas con sugestiones!) AVISO: contiene pistas de ZelAme y XelFi


_________________________________________________________________________

Antes de todo, Slayers, el café, el te y mazo-sama no son míos ( ;______;) son de Hahime Kanzaka . Aunque si Slayers fuera mío, Filia y Xellos serian amantes, los bishonen estarían en tangas y tanto el café cuanto el té tendrían leche. (Mazo-sama? Fácil, estaría en la cabeza de Xellos-kun ^_^)

Cierto! Lo que esta entre {} es como si estuviese medio borrado pero que da para leer!!!

****

Diario de un adicto en recuperación

Día 1:

No puedo creer que me obliguen a hacer esto. Me quitan mi café y me hacen escribir un diario. Mejor dejo de escribir esta porquería. Mejor no. Rina esta vigilando. Uf. Creo que voy a tener que explicar que esta pasando. 

Estaba buscando mi cura (acompañado por los demás del grupo) cuando Amelia me pregunto desde cuando bebía café...le respondí la verdad {( no puedo resistirme a esa carita de ángel que tiene)} .....bebo desde que tengo 15 (un año antes de que él @@#$%^^ de Rezo me hechizara ). Ahí Amelia {DIOSA!!!} Le pregunto a Rina si era posible que el café me mantuviera de esta forma. Rina pensó y respondió que si, que era posible y por eso me están quitando el café por una semana ;______________;. Rina dice que así ahorraremos gastos ( QUE GASTOS!!!! YO SOY EL QUE PAGA SIEMPRE!!! Y SI YO NO PAGO NOS VAMOS SIN PAGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!). Aparte el puto de Xellos no me deja de hinchar las pelotas (gracias a dios Filia lo dejo KO con unos de sus golpes con el mazo).

Rina se fue. Voy a dejar de escribir esta pelotudez.

Zelgadis Greywords

Día 2: 

CAFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! NECESITO CAFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ALGUIEN TIENE CAFÉ?!?!?!?!?! LO NECESITO {AMERIA!!!!! TE NECESITO!!!!}!!!!! ARGJ!!!! ME ESTOY ENLOQUECIENDO!!!

Zelgadis Greywords

Dia 3:

Jaja! Se lo merece por joderme!!!! Xellos se esta quedando sin té por llamarme adicto al café!!!! Rina te adoro!!! {no tanto cuanto a ti Amelia.....sabes que ocupas cada pensamiento en mi mente....} Dijo que era injusto que solo yo estuviera desintoxicándome del café, así que le saco el té a Xellos y a Filia (talvez esto haga que ambos se tranquilicen...o se enloquezcan aun más). Amelia {viva la justicia justiciera!!!}! no solo tuvo que prohibirles el te, sino que también les prohibió las peleas ^_^ si se pelean o beben té (o se drogan) durante una semana sufrirán las consecuencias ( Xellos tendrá que escuchar "la vida es maravillosa" de la boca de Amelia {SUERTUDO!!!} Y Rina y Goury romperán los jarrones de Filia)

Esto va a ser divertido ^_^. Ah me olvidaba CAFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! NECESITO CAFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ALGUIEN TIENE CAFÉ?!?!?!?!?! LO NECESITO {AMERIA!!!!! TE NECESITO!!!! PLEASE!!! YA NO PUEDO MAS!!!!!!!!!!!}!!!!! ARGJ!!!! ME ESTOY ENLOQUECIENDO!!!

Zelgadis Greywords

Día 4:

Hoy estuvo bastante divertido. Xellos y Filia estaban casi muertos por la falta de té y de discusiones (Xellos sufría mas de la ultima...al final el se alimenta de sentimientos negativos.....obviamente Filia es su principal fuente de alimentos.....me pregunto por que no tiene una dieta más variada......? talvez Filia es baja en Kcal. ^^U) en compensación de esta falta de actividades se pusieron a discutir entre ellos.....llevando a Amelia a cantar la vida es maravillosa {que voz de popstar que tiene esa piba} con un fondo de jarrones rompiéndose. Ver a Xellos mas pálido que un papel fue un momento kodak! Espero que se repita.

CAFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! NECESITO CAFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ALGUIEN TIENE CAFÉ?!?!?!?!?! LO NECESITO {AMERIA!!!!! TE NECESITO!!!! PLEASE YA NO PUEDO MAS!!!!!!!!!!! NECESITO CONSUELO DE CUALQUIER TIPO!!!!}!!!!! ARGJ!!!! ME ESTOY ENLOQUECIENDO!!!

Zelgadis Greywords

Día 5:

Lo mismo de ayer.....solo que Xellos y Filia parecían mas tranquilos y la discucion no fue sobre el mismo tema de ayer (Nota: ayer era sobre "como los dragones son estúpidos" respondido con un "no tanto como los namagomis mazokus".... tuvimos suerte de que no se hubiera desarrollado una 2* guerra entre mazokus y ryuzokus)..... esta vez fue sobre el clima que iba a hacer o.o Tuvimos una repetición de "la vida es maravillosa" con fondo instrumental de jarrones rotos. Esto trajo otro momento Kodak ^_^.

Amelia {genia!!!!} me esta ayudando con mi problema de recuperación, substituyendo el mi café de todos los días (te extraño ;________; !!!) con jugo de una fruta tropical con menta. Creo que la fruta se llama Ananá o algo así. Aunque nada remplazará a mi amado café......aun recuerdo ese olor por las mañanas..... el hermoso color negro de ese brebaje celestial......... ay.................... que ganas tengo de probarlo de vuelta..... hasta un sorbito me haría bien!!!!

Zelgadis Greywords

Día 6:

Cosas raras pasan cuando les sacas el té a dos criaturas totalmente opuestas........ XELLOS Y FILIA NO DISCUTIERON!!!!! EL MUNDO SE ESTÁ ACABANDO!!!! Ambos se estaban soportando y hasta hablaron lo más tranquilos mientras bebían el mismo jugo que yo o.o (Rina debió haberle puesto algo al de ellos.....un tranquilizante para elefantes o algo del estilo -_-U). Hay algo raro entre esos dos -_-U. Se levantaron de la silla al mismo tiempo y se fueron de la posada juntos sin ningún insulto del tipo "no me sigas horrible namagomi" o golpe de mazo-sama (eso porque Rina se lo sacó a Filia y lo vendió.....).

Goury insiste en que los vio besándose en un callejón...... auque todos sabemos que es imposible. Lo único que hay entre esos dos es un odio profundo, así que no hay que darle mucha bola a lo que Goury dijo (si le damos bola, seguro que terminamos con una bola de fuego en el trasero -__-U)

Ya no estoy tan adicto al café. Creo que puedo soportar unos días más.

Zelgadis Greywords

Día 7:

Disculpas si hoy no escribo mucho. La "fiestita" que hicieron Xellos y Filia anoche no dejo dormir a nadie. Amelia, pobre, estaba muerta del sueño y esos dos no dejaron que pegase un ojo a la noche. Espero que ese Mazoku reciba un buen castigo de parte de su ama. Es obvio que se aprovechó de Filia (aunque ella dejo que se aprovechase....haciendo que a la mañana ella también ganase su propia bola de fuego por parte de Rina -_-U).

Bueno........me voy a dormir.......mañana tengo mi café.........

Zelgadis Greywords

Día 8: 

SIIIIIIIII!!!! CAFÉ!!!!!!!!! Como el café no era el culpable de que yo continuase en mi forma quimérica ^_^ así que puedo beber todo lo que quiera (no que lo necesite). Xellos y Filia tienen su té de vuelta también, porque ya nadie se soportaba el "substituto nocturno" que ambos usaban. así que todo el mundo esta feliz!!! ^_^ VIVA LA PAZ Y LA JUSTICIA!!!!

Zelgadis Greywords

Fin

Preetyme:- Y? Que les pareció?!

Rina:- Muy zarpado....

Filia:- * llorando * COMO SE ATREVE A HACERME ESO SEÑORITA PREETYME?!?!?

Amelia:- No es para tanto señorita Filia.....es solo un fanfic!!!

Filia:- *aun llorando* BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Xellos:- Vamos Fi-chan...si estas tan triste de que sea solo en un fic lo haremos de verdad ^_~

Filia:- NAMAGOMI HENTAI!!!!!!!! MUERE!!! * "lluvia" de mazo-samas *

Xellos:- De que forma quieres decir eso? * mazo-sama golpea a "namagomi" dejándolo inconsciente *

Filia:- hrmp. Malpensado.

Zelgadis:- ._.' yo nunca escribiría un diario

Preetyme:- Pero lo de Amelia lo escribirías seguro ^_^

Zelgadis y Amelia:- * rojos *

Preetyme:- Bueno....quien quiere comer algo!

Goury y Rina:- COMIDAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! * se llevan a todos hasta mi cocina *

Preetyme:- Caen como moscas. Bueno, este fue mi primer fic! Espero que les guste! Y aunque no les haya gustado esperen más tortura, digo fanfics de mi parte! Sayonara!!!!! * desaparece *


End file.
